


Berris-House

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Berlin - Paris, Comedy, Humor, Jerman - Perancis, Other, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Trio Perancis, bahasa frontal, lawakan gagal, lintas negara?, untuk para karakter minor kesayangan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Berris House meledak. Alain kehilangan sesuatu!





	Berris-House

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> warn: ooc, komedi garing, bahasa frontal, penistaan karakter (Alain), sangat tidak disarankan membaca sambil makan(?)

Siapa pun yang berdiri di teras depan rumah minimalis dalam pekarangan D-House pasti mengernyit heran. Papan nama pada pintu kayu yang diplitur warna _umber_ itu membentuk serangkaian huruf-huruf aneh yang berbunyi:

 

 

   


> **Berris House 0612**

Tulisan itu terpampang dalam huruf latin. Tampak bagai guntingan yang dicomot dari kertas majalah bekas; direkatkan pada kertas karton, lalu dilapisi plastik melamin dan digantungkan pada paku payung. Setiap hurufnya terpotong rapih, dengan aneka warna; tosca, hijau, kuning, turquoise, magenta, dan jingga─terkesan norak namun artistik.

Namun, setelah diketahui bahwa rumah minimalis itu dihuni oleh sekumpulan anak berdarah Eropa─bukannya Jepang, yang terdiri dari anak Perancis: dua pemuda dan seorang gadis, serta seorang anak Jerman─jelaslah dari mana asal-muasal papan nama itu dibuat. Sebuah singkatan kreatif yang mengandung arti persekutuan, milik dua bangsa yang semenjak Abad Pertengahan Eropa, dicengkeram permusuhan turun-temurun: Jerman dan Perancis, Berlin dan Paris.

Permusuhan?

Itu bukan kalimat asing bagi Alain, yang dalam hari-hari bekalangan, dirundung gelisah dan cemas. Sesuatu miliknya telah hilang! Ya, dan itu adalah─maaf saja─sempak!

Jadilah, seisi rumah mini tersebut, kawan-kawannya yang baik hati dan terpercaya itu dicurigainya sebagai tersangka.

Seperti pagi tadi, misalkan, entah sudah kali keberapa Alain kehilangan sempak lagi. Kalau sekali dua kali sih, enggak masalah, tapi ini berkali-kali!

Yang menjengkelkan adalah kedua teman sekamarnya: Johan dan Jean itu mengelak keras-keras saat ditanya. Loh, lalu siapa? Selain duo J yang sehidup semati Alain benci dari dasar lubuk hati terdalam. Kedua kontet itu pasti bersekongkol menyembunyikan sempaknya!

Marie? Alain sangsi gadis baik-baik itu berani melakukan tindak asusila seperti menguntit dalaman orang, pria lagi! Heh. Tapi bagaimana kalau kekaleman dan ke-feminiman Marie hanya kamuflase saja? Dan sesungguhnya gadis itu menyimpan sisi bejat yang tak seorang pun tahu?

Alain gusar dengan beragam spekulasi yang bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Tidak mugkin anak kelas D─anak kelas sebelah yang sok elite, tetangga samping rumah mereka─yang mengambilnya. Jelas-jelas Alain meletakkan barang _vital_ nya itu di depan pintu kamar mandi dalam. Dan, menggelikan berpikir bahwa bocah-bocah Jepang itu tersangkanya. Sebab harga diri mereka setinggi gunung Fujiyama.

Sementara Alain tenggelam dalam pikirannya, di depan kelas, Yuriko- _sensei_ mengernyit di tengah-tengah penjelasannya tentang sejarah Perang Dunia. Ia melihat ke arah Alain duduk di sisi jendela. Guru sejarah itu berdehem. Ia terlalu kalem untuk menghadapi begundal sekelas Alain. Maka, deheman sang guru tidak didengar, hingga Jean yang duduk di belakan Alain melemparkan kotak pensil kayunya ke kepala Alain. Mampus! Alain terkejut dari lamunan. Untungnya, tatapan lembut namun tegas Yuriko- _sensei_ menyelamatkan Jean dari semburan Alain. Begini-begini, ia tak sampai hati melukai guru wanita berhati lembut─yang konon ditaksir Odagiri, anak kelas sebelah. Menyedihkan!

***

Maka, sudah dipastikan, sore itu sepulang sekolah, Berris House meledak oleh amarah, mengundang delapan kepala yang tinggal di rumah seberang melongok, demi menguping drama gratis dari rumah tetangga.

Tentang bagaimana keempat anak _bule_ itu sampai terdampar di pulau (negeri) antah berantah, ratusan ribu mil jauhnya dari tanah air mereka di Benua Biru─yang konon diam-diam diimpikan oleh kedelapan rival mereka─akan kuceritakan sesingkat-singkatnya.

Adalah Tuan Yuuki, pemilik lahan luas di pinggiran distrik Kamitani, mengelola sebuah Yayasan Sosial. Dia pria paruh baya yang misterius, berjiwa pemimpin, teguh hati dan berpikiran maju.

Sebuah sekolah unggulan didirikan atas nama Yayasan. Dalam sekolah itu, Yuuki menggunakan kuasanya untuk mencanangkan program khusus beasiswa cerdas. Melalui seleksinya, Yuuki berhasil menjaring delapan anak tercerdas dari penjuru kota, yang ironisnya berkelakuan tidak selayaknya manusia biasa. Kedelapan anak itu dikumpulkan dalam satu kelas istimewa.

Di kemudian hari, di lahan pekarangan itu didirikan sebuah pondokan bergaya tradisional Jepang. Itulah D-House, yang menjadi tempat tinggal kedelapan anak pilihan Yuuki.

Tiga tahun kemudian, sebuah rumah minimalis dibangun di atas lahan. Letaknya persis bersebelahan dengan rumah utama, hanya terpisah jalan setapak. Itulah Berris House; berfungsi sebagai pondokan bagi siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Eropa, yang sengaja didatangkan Yuuki, untuk suatu tujuan yang masih mengandung misteri.

Sementara ‘perang’ argumentasi berlanjut antara Alain dan kubu ketiga temannya, kedelapan rival mereka, dengan penuh rasa penasaran, berjubel di ambang pintu geser yang menghadap Berris House. Seragam sekolah mereka bahkan belum diganti.

Miyoshi memimpin di depan, sembari meletakkan telunjuk ke mulut, berisyarat kepada yang lain supaya takjim menguping jalannya kerusuhan. Amari, yang menempel pada punggung Miyoshi, melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. Tazaki, yang berdiri di belakang Kaminaga membalas dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Jitsui manggut-manggut, sembari tersenyum licik; barangkali percekcokan tetangga itu akan memberinya inspirasi perihal garapan manganya yang terbaru. Hatano mengernyit di samping Jitsui; mengingat sesuatu yang didengarnya dari Marie. Sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengerti duduk permasalahan tetangga mereka.

Di barisan paling belakang, ada Fukumoto dan Odagiri, menjulurkan kepala dan memasang telinga. Dalam diam, kedua pemuda berwajah datar itu bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi. Sayup-sayup suara perdebatan mengaung melewati celah pintu samping Berris House, semakin menggugah keingintahuan mereka. Namun, tak satupun punya niat ingin campur tangan atas persoalan tetangga.

***

Alain berdiri dengan geram. Wajahnya yang putih itu merah padam. Urat-urat lehernya bertonjolan. Dan rambut cokelatnya acak-acakan. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Meja duduk digebraknya keras-keras. Vas berisi bunga violet imitasi terguling hampir jatuh andai tak ditahan oleh tangan Johan.

“Sudah lah! Jujur saja! Kalian kan tersangkanya!!!”

Suara Alain menggema. Ruang depan itu seperti hampir meledak. Kaca jendela bergetar. Ikan dalam akuarium di pojok ruangan ikut menciut, dan berenang menjauh hingga ke ujung.

“Dasar kau Jerman sialan!” Alain menunjuk hidung Johan, dan tanpa menyaring kalimat-kalimatnya, ia mengeluarkan umpatan kasar yang terdengar seperti mengungkit (sejarah) masa lalu dan pergi ke neraka. Sontak, Johan tersinggung mendengarnya. Ia terkejut dan hampir saja bangkit menonjok Alain andaikan tidak segera ditahan oleh Jean.

Marie, yang usai ganti baju, tergopoh-gopoh keluar kamar demi mendengar keributan di depan. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung ruang tengah. Matanya terbelalak. Ia terkejut mendengar umpatan kasar Alain, dan takut melihat Alain dan Johan hampir adu ponco.

Jean, yang anehnya masih sanggup memasang wajah tenang dan dingin di tengah situasi panas ini, berisyarat dengan tangan supaya yang lain tenang. Ia beringsut bangkit dari sofa. Ketiga orang itu mengarahkan pandangan pada Jean. Mereka semakin terheran saat di luar dugaan, Jean berdiri tepat di depan Alain. Mau apa ia? Memadamkan kobaran api seorang diri?

Jean meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Alain, yang segera ditepis kasar olehnya.

“Tenang, Alain. Duduklah dulu. Tak baik menuduh tanpa bukti.”

Alain jelas berontak. Ia mundur selangkah, menghindari Jean, dan mendecih─hampir meludah. Apa untungnya jika ia menurut duduk?

“Kembalikan _barang_ ku dulu! Bukti, katamu?! Jelas, hanya kalian yang tahu milikku. Kalian pencurinya!!!”

Jean menyerah. Ia kembali duduk. Kali ini giliran Johan yang bertindak.

“Alain,” kata Johan kalem. Ia telah sanggup menguasai diri, dan tidak terpengaruh oleh roman mukan Alain, yang seperti hendak menyemburkan api. “Jelaskan. Bagaimana kronologisnya? Jujur, kami baru tahu barangmu hilang.”

Alain semakin gusar. Ia menggeram marah. Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki antara pintu depan hingga tengah-tengah ruangan, seraya megumpat dalam bahasa Perancis yang kental.

Sementara Alain misuh-misuh, Johan dan Jean duduk membisu, Marie menyadari gilirannya. Ia mulai beraksi. Diedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, melempar tatapan menuntut aba-aba pada kedua temannya yang masih waras. Jean dan Johan mengendikkan bahu, seolah telah menyerahkan penyelesaian masalah sepenuhnya pada Marie.

Segera, Marie ancang-anacang untuk berlari menuju pintu samping, yang berjarak tak sampai tiga meter lurus di depan posisinya berdiri.

Siapa saja yang membangun rumah ini patut dipuji. Kini, Marie tahu jawaban mengapa dua pintu keluar masuk yang dimiliki rumah ini justru terkumpul dalam satu ruangan─bukannya ruang depan dan belakang, mengingat mereka tak punya dapur khusus. Ia tak perlu mengusik Alain yang sibuk mondar-mandir, memonopoli pintu depan; barangkali mencari udara segar. Alain, dalam kapasitasnya sebagai pemilik darah panas, rupanya masih menyimpan akal sehat.

Marie mengambil langkah seribu, berjalan tergesa melintasi ruangan, dari ujung ke ujung. Ia menyambar gagang pintu, mencuri pandang pada Alain yang masih dibutakan amarah. Pintu dibuka setengah. Menyadari bahwa Alain tidak memperhatikan jika salah seorang penghuni rumah ini telah berpindah posisi, Marie melongok ke luar. Ia melambaikan tangan, berisyarat pada seseorang.

Sementara di seberang pintu, Marie nyaris terkikik melihat kedelapan teman-teman kelas-D bergerombol menguping pertengkaran mereka, andai ia tak ingat ada api yang harus segera dipadamkan.

Tiba-tiba, diiringi tatapan heran ketujuh orang yang lain, Hatano berjingkat bangkit, dan secepat kilat melesat menuju Marie, yang telah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

***

“Alain,” seru Hatano. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Yang dipanggil terkejut dan semakin naik pitam. Ada urusan apa keroco ini?!

Marie menciut, berlindung di balik punggung Hatano.

“Ada urusan apa kamu?” jawab Alain ketus.

“Mau tahu barangmu tidak?”

Sontak, Alain mendelik, masih dengan wajah murka; mata merah melotot, rahang mengeras, dan gigi bergemelatuk.

“Kamu?! Bagaimana bisa?!” desis Alain, yang meskipun lirih, namun tetap mengandung amarah yang berlipat.

“Itu tak perlu. Kalau mau _barang_ mu segera ditemukan,” Alain bersumpah menangkap seringai geli (dan merendahkan) dari Hatano. Akan dikuliti sampai habis si kerdil ini nanti. “Ikuti aku.”

Hatano memerankan ‘tugas’nya dengan sangat rapi. Ia melangkah menuju ruang belakang, berdiri sejenak di ambang pintu. Pada Alain yang masih terbengong, ia berisyarat dengan dagu.

Dengan enggan, Alain mengikutinya berjalan. Ia mendecih keras-keras. Seraya masih menghentak-hentakkan langkah, ia menaiki tangga menuju gudang di lantai atas. Sepanjang mengekori Hatano, Alain membisu. Runtuh sudah harga dirinya.

***

Setelah Alain dan Hatano turun dari loteng, wajah Alain masih menyisakan murka. Ia melanjutkan umpatan: “benar kan! Kalian biang keroknya! _Cih!”_

Alain masih saja menggeram kesal, bahkan setelah _barang_ pribadinya ditemukan. Dengan tangan menggenggam kantung plastik hitam penuh berisi, Alain menatap tajam Hatano. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menahan supaya kedutan bibirnya tidak terangkat, ia yakin bahwa kawan klub basketnya itu tengah tertawa-tawa kesetanan dalam hati.

“Sudah lah, Alain,” kata Johan, “yang penting dalamanmu ketemu.”

“Lain kali, Alain,” Jean menyahut, “letakkan barangmu pada tempatnya. Kau tak malu pada Marie?”

Mendengar itu, bukannya murka Alain reda. Ia malah meledak oleh amukan yang lebih dahsyat, kalau saja Marie tidak maju untuk melerai supaya jangan terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi. Marie menceritakan kronologis yang sebenarnya dari hilangnya dalaman Alain, termasuk saat ia meminta bantuan pada Hatano.

Memang benar bahwa ketiga penghuni rumah telah bersekongkol menyembunyikan dalaman Alain. Sebab Marie terlalu risih oleh kelakuan Alain yang sembarang saja menggeletakkan dalaman di depan mintu masuk area kamar mandi, padahal ia sudah diingatkan berulang kali. Jean dengan ide cemerlangnya merencanakan sebuah eksekusi, yang diharapkan dapat membuat Alain jera. Dan Johan, yang tahu konspirasi ini, diminta untuk tutup mulut.

Marie mohon-mohon agar Alain memaafkan mereka.

Hatano telah menyelinap keluar. Tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa membahana dari rumah tetangga.

Alain, tidak menggubris permohonan maaf ketiga teman─brengsek─nya. Ia segera berlari memasuki kamar. Pintu dibanting menutup. Alain, Jean, dan Marie geleng-geleng kepala. Tak ada yang sanggup menahan ledakan tawa.

**Author's Note:**

> sejak lama saya ingin lihat interaksi mereka berempat, dan malah menistakan Alain :D  
> kalau memungkinkan, ini akan jadi multichap, menceritakan keseharian trio Perancis+Johan dengan anak-anak D-Class versi saya (ada kemungkinan saya akan bawa keluar OC juga) ^.^
> 
> Terima kasih telah mampir dan mengoreksi!


End file.
